


The Angel's Truest Form

by TheHollaStanley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Also Crowley, Angel true form, Angst, Aziraphale True Form, Crowley needs love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I almost killed crowley lmao, M/M, Other, Wings, but I didn't because Aziraphale needs love, but not really?, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHollaStanley/pseuds/TheHollaStanley
Summary: Aziraphale was a strong Angel, stronger than anyone knows, and when heaven cast him out they had no idea what they were losing.You see, Aziraphale was sculpted by the Almighty herself to be a warrior, the strongest of her warriors, who could sympathize with others and feel at home with those who were normal (humans). Aziraphale was stronger and much larger than his human body, and he knew this.





	The Angel's Truest Form

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and rushed! Please do tell if there are mistakes!
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
> pls don't kill me lmao

  
Aziraphale was a strong Angel, stronger than anyone knows, and when heaven cast him out they had no idea what they were losing.

You see, Aziraphale was sculpted by the Almighty herself to be a warrior, the strongest of her warriors, who could sympathize with others and feel at home with those who were normal (humans). Aziraphale was stronger and much larger than his human body, and he knew this.

Azriraphale always knew his power, and he also knew just how much he didn't need it. He thought he might've at one point, when the world was ending, but Adam saved the day all by himself. Aziraphale didn't even need to lift one of his many feathers to help. Which is why he never told Crowley about what he was.

A 6000 year friendship between an Angel and a demon, a bit of a miracle if you asked anyone besides them. Then again, these two were known for miracles.

Never telling your friend about how strong you were always had it's setbacks though, especially when it got hard to hold a human form together. Crowley had noticed once or twice that Aziraphale wasn't only a Principality, though he never thought to bring it up because it might offend the Angel.

Both of these things led to what is happening now.

* * *

_London_  
_1 month after Armageddon-Not_  
_2 weeks before now_

* * *

It was a long day in the bookshop, really. He had many more customers than usual and he was getting abit agitated with it. Well, he would've if Crowley hadn't shown up.

"So whaddya say, angel? You ready to close up early for a drink?" He asked him.

Aziraphale was more than delighted to just that. He closed up with bookshop excitedly, swaying with his steps as Crowley got the wine.

"You seem excited to get drunk," The demon quipped.

Aziraphale nodded, "It's been quite a long time since we were able to do so, my dear. I'm just glad we don't have our relative sides on our backs any longer."

"I'll drink to that"

"I know you will, Crowley."

Crowley grinned at his name and let out a short bark of laughter. Aziraphale came up beside him, already finished closing up, and returned his laugh with a smile. The Angel plopped over, a wine glass in hand, and nestled up against Crowley.

Usually, they would avoid touch at all cost. It could be the end for both of them if their sides figured out, but now that they had nothing to worry about it felt nice to be like this.

Crowley took off his glasses, always letting Aziraphale see his eyes lately, and gave a smile to the Angel in question beside him.

It took everything in him not to kiss the Demon. After all, this was only a friendship intimacy.

And so drunk they got, mumbling about random things on their minds and holding each other like that haven't got to in millennia. All while Heaven and Hell were scheming behind the scenes, together.

* * *

"They must pay for what they have done!" A voice boomed across the courtroom.

"Be silent, you demon!"

Voices roared back and forth between each other, anger and hatred filling the room from not being able to fight their war. It was good there was a barrier between the said sides, a war would've been fought then and there if not.

No, for now the forces of Heaven and Hell were focused on fighting one thing together. The Angel Aziraphale and the Demon Crowley.

"Holy Water did not affect the Demon!"

"Hell Fire did not affect the angel!"

"How are we suppose to punish them!?"

Voices screamed over each other, entangling speeches and demands. It was chaos.

"Be silent!" A voice boomed at the demons at last. Beelzebub.

The demons followed his command, but that did not stop their whispers or the Angel's cries.

The Archangel Gabriel put his hand up in front of the Angels, which somehow effectively silenced them.

"The Demon and the Angel have become a threat to both of our sides, with the Antichrist (supposedly) on their side we will all have to combine our forces and go to war with them" The Angel said at last.

"Outrageous! You expect us to deplete our forces and make us vulnerable while we go off to fight an insignificant pair!?" Beelzebub roared.

"They are unaffected by what should affect them! The only way to punish them is to kill them in war, the way we kill each other without Holy Water or Hell Fire!"

"We could just start our war here and now if this barrier wasn't between us," The demon hissed as he hit the wall with all the rage he could muster.

Gabriel, however, did not flinch or falter.

"We can send a large portion of both our armies to fight them, and then once they are defeated we will have our war. No side will rest easy until they are gone." The Angel commanded.

"You must lead them then as I will lead my side! With that we will ensure neither side will fight until our war has begun,"

Gabriel took in this offer, and he saw no reason not to deny it. Though he had much hesitation, he knew a demon never went back on a deal. With both hands held against the barrier they made an arrangement of sorts,

_Kill the Angel and the Demon, then our War will be fought_

"It is a deal"

"A deal indeed" The demon grinned.

* * *

_Tadfield_  
_1 month and 1 week after Armageddon-Not_

_1 week until now_

* * *

"Mr. Aziraphale do you have wings?" The young Antichrist beamed up at him, with all of his childlike innocence.

"Oh, well you did see us with our wings in that pocket of time. Didn't you?"

"I guess so, Pepper said I could've been imagining it though."

"Well I can assure you, my boy, that you did not."

"Does that mean you can fly?" Adam once again had that childlike curiosity in his eyes.

Aziraphale laughed nervously trying to find a way out of this situation.

"N-Not really my boy, our wings are much too small for that."

After that the questions kept coming, more and more curiosity sparking in Adam's young mind.

Aziraphale was entirely grateful when Crowley walked into the room.

"Mr. Crowley!"

"Heh, hey kid" The demon said in response.

And then came Crowley's questions, which he too seemed uncomfortable about.

"What about a tail? Demons have tails don't they? I think I would've seen your tail"

Crowley clenched his jaw, this kid made him lose his patience more and more sometimes.

"I believe that's enough time here, my dear." Aziraphale put a hand on the Demon's shoulder, doing his best to calm him down.

"Aww, but I still have so many more questions!" Adam, who most definitely did not whine, said.

Aziraphale nodded and gave him a light smile, "Which I'm sure you'll be able to ask again sometime, it's time for me and Crowley to go home"

Adam sighed and nodded, slowly leaving the room with a faking sad look on his face.

"Thank you for us letting us come Anathema, if you ever need assistance please do call us"

"Or don't" The demon beside him grumbled.

Aziraphale pinched his shoulder.

With a few laughs and a few more goodbyes, the Demon and the Angel headed home. They had decided to stay in Tadfield with the group. And while they didn't form emotional bonds often with humans, it was hard not to with the small was-once-the-Antichrist child. Aziraphale had a soft spot for kids, Crowley did too he just didn't want to admit it.

"That was horrible" Crowley groaned.

"No it was not, you're just being childish."

"Childish? Me? Never."

The pair smiled together on their way home, hands intertwined the whole way.

* * *

The forces of Heaven and Hell were in their battle armor, weapons on their shoulder and anger burning. No one had cared at this point about whatever the ineffable plan was to be, they wanted vengeance for not being able to start their war. And vengeance is what they were going to get.

"For this battle and this battle alone, our forces pledge to fight together to kill the ones standing in the way!"

The warriors roared.

"We've wanted our War for millennia, two low-lives will not stand in the way of that!"

Feet stomped against the ground and screaming filled the room of Holy and Occult beings. They wanted bloodshed, and to rip the ones who prevented Armageddon apart.

The Archangel in the room raised a hand, somehow silencing all of them.

"I don't expect this to take long. Neither do I expect to loose against your forces, Beelzebub."

The demon barked a laugh, "We'll see who comes out alive, you filthy Angel"

* * *

_Present day_  
_9 am_  
_7 hours until the forces of Heaven and Hell arrive on Earth_

* * *

"Jussst let me sleep in, angeeel" The demon hissed.

"I will do no such thing, get up you foul fiend!" He laughed.

Crowley grumbled and rolled off his bed. They may live in the same house, but they're not even in a relationship. Yet Aziraphale insist on acting like an old married couple.

"I made breakfast."

"We don't even need to eat, angel."

Aziraphale hummed, then shrugged and led Crowley out of the room to their dining room.

Their small cottage and homey and quaint, it was a nice change of pace. Though, they both still had their respective homes to go back to if they ever wanted to get back into the city.

The wonderful smell of food filled the Demon's nostrils, and while he may say he didn't need to eat he sure as hell wanted that food. Especially because _his_ Angel made it. He looked damn proud of himself too.

"Thisss iss deliciousss, angel," Crowley hummed.

Aziraphale gave him a happy smile that said, _thank you_ , then continued to eat his food.

They ate in silence for awhile, the only sound coming from their forks and spoons hitting the glass of their plates.

That is, until Aziraphale broke the silence with a surprising question.

"Are we married, Crowley?"

Crowley immediately spit out his drink, quickly miracling it up afterwards.

"W-What do you mean, angel?"

"We live together and hold each other like a married couple, wouldn't you say? I wouldn't particularly mind that arrangement if I'm honest, my dear"

Crowley had to let his mind dwell for a moment, taking in every word the Angel was saying. It was only after he looked up he realized the Angel was _blushing_. If Crowley wasn't blushing before he was definitely blushing now.

"Are...are you sure you want something like that?" Crowley asked slowly.

It took awhile for Aziraphale to respond, and when he did he was looking Crowley in the eyes while nodding.

"Yes, if you will have me, my dear."

Crowley leaped over the table to get to Aziraphale and tackled him with affection, Aziraphale laughing all the while.

Crowley got to sleep in like he wanted, cuddling his newfound _husband_ and smiling broadly.

Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

_???_  
_3 pm_  
_2 hours until the forces of Heaven and Hell arrive on Earth_

* * *

**"Gabriel, this is unprecedented and unauthorized. If you continue with this you will regret it dearly."**

"Oh please, every Angel should be thanking me for doing this. We'll get the War we want and we'll finally put hell where it belongs"

**"You arrogant Angel."**

Gabriel huffed and stomped off, away from the booming voice of God's speaker.

"Your side seems pretty troubled you're doing this, you sure you won't fall?" The demon beside him cackled.

Gabriel clenched his jaw glaring at Beelzebub. The demon sneered. It took everything the Archangel had not to strangle him.

"My side seems pretty joyous about this, who knows if some of you will fall for this or not? We could use more soldiers."

"Quiet you."

The flies around him buzzed around their source, who was currently mocking the Angel.

"I can't put up with this nonsense" Gabriel grumbled as he continued on.

* * *

_Tadfield_  
_4 pm_

_1 hour until the forces of Heaven and Hell arrive on Earth_

* * *

Aziraphale woke up covered in warmth and love, a gentle snore coming from the body in front of him. The Angel didn't sleep often, but when he did he enjoyed it. He especially enjoyed this one.

They were both nude from...earlier _activities_.. and Aziraphale found it to be quite nice. He was sure the Demon wrapped in his arms would agree.

As if on cue, the Demon in question began to creep open his eyes.

"Good morning, my dear" Aziraphale whispered, too scared to break the moment.

Crowley smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"G'morning" He mumbled.

Stretching out his long limbs, Crowley groaned. It sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Of course I did, angel. I'm with you."

After a few more kisses and pecks on all different parts of their bodies, the pair finally got up to do whatever it is they wanted to. Which at the moment was migrate to the couch and snuggle up with hot cocoa.

It wasn't cold by any means, but they snuggled up sucking up every inch of warmth in each other's bodies. Both of them were happy to finally have their feelings out in the open, and both were happy to be able to express them fully.

Crowley slid one of his hands into Aziraphale's and stared into the blue of his eyes. There was always something so _powerful_ about the look in Aziraphale's eyes. Like he wasn't truly as weak as he was made out to be. Crowley was sure he wasn't.

Aziraphale loved the golden hue of Crowley's eyes. They reminded him of honey in a cliche, sweet kinda way.

They stayed like that for awhile, looking into each other's eyes doing their best to convey their love without words.

"Should we have a wedding, my dear?" Aziraphale's voice broke the silence.

Crowley thought about it for awhile, and then shrugged.

"Don't see why not," he said.

Aziraphale let out a laugh suddenly and gave a chaste kiss to Crowley's lips.

Crowley thought that wasn't fair and pulled the Angel back to deepen the kiss.

The Angel in question laughed again, a bright and bubbly sound that made Crowley melt a little, but obliged to the kiss.

They wished it could stay like this forever.

* * *

_15_ _minutes_ _before the forces of Heaven and Hell arrive on Earth_

* * *

"-Natural disasters are erupting all over the globe. No one knows what is happening and it is highly advised you get to safety if you haven't already. To stay safe try to-"

"Holy hell" Crowley mumbled.

The Young family along with Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device, Crowley, and Aziraphale, watched the News in utter horror. Aziraphale was so shocked he didn't even reprimand Crowley for his language in front of Adam.

"Is there anything we can do, Mr. Crowley and Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale could see the hope Newton and Anathema looked at them with, he just didn't know what to say.

Crowley gulped and looked at Aziraphale with wide eyes behind his glasses, "It has to be them," he muttered.

Aziraphale nodded.

Adam looked between them, looking for any sort of plan starting in their minds. Begging for some sort of idea to appear. Everyone who knew what he was knew he still had his powers, but being so young and human he wouldn't last five minutes in a war. Especially one against the combined forces of Heaven and Hell.

Aziraphale held onto Crowley's hand tightly, his knuckles turning white under the pressure.

"I think I have an idea my boy, but none of you will like it."

* * *

_1 minute until the forces of Heaven and Hell arrive on Earth_

* * *

It took most of Adam's energy to bring them out here and put his parents to sleep, though he knew it had to be Adam to do it. Neither he nor Crowley could use their energy if they were to fight.

Anathema and Newton had stayed behind to watch over the Young parents, it's good they didn't argue against that part of the plan.

Aziraphale didn't like putting Adam in danger, even if he was only moving them away from Tadfield. He was glad the child didn't try to come with them.

"Are you bloody insane, Aziraphale?! We'll die before we even stand a chance against the forces of **HEAVEN AND HELL COMBINED!** "

Aziraphale nodded, he knew the risks he was taking.

"They want their war Crowley, and they think they need to kill us before they can get it. Out here no one else will be hurt."

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, before throwing his glasses somewhere in the miles and miles of sand.

"Did that help?"

"No."

Aziraphale smiled once more and held his hand out for Crowley. Both the Angel and the Demon held as tight as they could, terrified.

* * *

_The arrival_ _of_ _the forces of Heaven and Hell on Earth_

* * *

It was like looking directly at a flash bang when the forces arrived, everything moving in thirds for a second before finally focusing. The ringing took longer to go away.

All across from them soldiers marched, black and white armor mixed to look like grey. It would be amazing that Heaven and Hell were working together at all if it wasn't for the fact they were only doing this to start a war.

"Principality Aziraphale, you have committed beyond treason and humiliated the forces of Heaven. For this, you will be destroyed."

"Traitor Crowley, you have committed beyond treason and have humiliated the forces of Hell. For this, you will be destroyed"

Archangel Gabriel and Beelzebub at the center of command, _"how fitting, really,"_ Aziraphale thought.

For a minute no one moved an inch, not a sound was made for miles. And then lightning struck and all of a sudden they were charging.

Crowley was the first to flee, being followed by an Angel and two Demons.

Aziraphale ran after him, tackling down the Angel with a holy weapon and leaving the Demons for Crowley to take care of. Which he did quite swiftly.

What could only a few seconds felt like decades to them, knocking down as many Angels and Demons as they can.

It wasn't long before one of them was captured and held down, the other held down immediately afterwards.

"Why don't you watch the Demon you foolishly care for die, Aziraphale. After your treason in Heaven it's what you deserve." Gabriel grinned wickedly.

Aziraphale struggled, begging his body desperately to move as he was forced up onto his knees. Everything was going too _fast_. In front of him Crowley was forced up as well, golden eyes looking at him full of love. Crowley had accepted his fate now, waiting for his death so he can join his Angel peacefully at last.

 _"I love you."_ Crowley mouthed as a holy blade was held to his throat

Aziraphale let tears slip from his eyes.

 **"NO"** he cried.

With his commanding voice the blade froze.

Aziraphale finally left behind his mortal body, for now, finally using the form the Almighty had sculpted him as.

Two sets of large wings stretched out across the horizon, large feathers entrancing every Angel and Demon around.

The new form was much larger than anything any of them had seen.

The Angel had two sets of arms as well, a long with many eyes. All seeing, they were, boring into every being in his radius. His hair flowed like fire. Peacock designs were brushed delicately onto his two largest wings at the bottom feathers, going from molten gold on the top of his wings to maroon red at the bottom.

While he had two sets of flight wings he also had many sets of other wings, two on his head that were currently covering his face, two in front of his flight wings he was using to steady himself, two around his throat covering up the delicate skin and eyes. _S_ _o many eyes._

The rings on the bottom of his body were glowing brightly, etched with runes encircling where his hips would be. Their glow was nothing compared to the halo the angel wore. It glowed so brightly Crowley had to cover his eyes for a moment.

(Quick drawn reference photo, art by me don't mind how horrible it is lmao)

It was all so _heavenly_ and _divine_ but the Demons, along with the Angels, could not look away.

The blade that was about to be used to kill Crowley dropped to the sandy floor of the Earth, and made no sound as it disappeared from existence.

Aziraphale was **pissed**.

 **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME TO THIS PLACE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BOTHER THE HUMANS WITH YOUR PETTY WAR"** his voice boomed for miles.

All at once every Demon and Angel dropped their weapons, and then dropped to their knees. All except Crowley.

The brightness and holiness of the light should've blinded Crowley, made him cover his eyes and cower away in fear, but it didn't. It warmed him and filled him with love, _Aziraphale's_ love.

Aziraphale lowered one of his arms to Crowley, mentally telling him to "hop on," and then brought him to sit in his top right shoulder.

Aziraphale covered Crowley with one of the many wings on his throat before he continued.

The heavenly light seeped out of him as the wings covering his face opened. Almost like an oil spill in water, taking over everything in it's path.

 **"GO HOME."** he commanded.

**"LEAVE THIS PLANET AND KEEP IT AWAY FROM HARM."**

All the Angels and Demons slowly rose, terrified and shaking.

One by one they disappeared from this plane, leaving no trace of themselves behind except dips in the sand. And all that was left was Gabriel and Beelzebub.

**"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER COME BACK."**

The pair in question quivered before disappearing, themselves.

Aziraphale recovered his face with feathers.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Aziraphale lowered his voice to a whisper for the Demon, untucking him from his wing.

"I am now, I...I didn't know you were this big." The demon muttered.

Aziraphale sent waves of happiness his way, since he couldn't smile in this form.

"I guess you've always had a feeling about my true form?"

Crowley nodded, a bit ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed, my darling."

 _"_ _I_ _love you."_ left unsaid under the Angel's whispers.

Crowley snuggled up against the warm skin, which had a feeling of warmth like the sun shining against your skin. It was wonderful.

"I love you, angel." He mumbled, before immediately snapping his lips shut with a blush.

Aziraphale sent more happiness his way.

* * *

_Tadfield_  
_Almost an hour later_

_6 pm_

* * *

It had taken quite a bit of work to erase what happened, the tremendous amount of energy lost made Aziraphale tired. Adam tried his best to help, but his powers weren't as strong as they were when hr came into them, thus not being much help besides cleanup.

Crowley, for one, was happy to give Aziraphale all the time he needed to sleep. Cuddling beside his warmth and enveloping him with his wings. Though, his wings were nothing compared to the size of Aziraphale's now.

He knew Aziraphale still appreciated the comfort though.

After Aziraphale returned to his human body there were a few changes he noticed immediately, one being the many and large wings. Those were easy to hide.

The glow to his hair was also able to be dulled down, the hardest to cover was the new markings on his cheeks that held his new pair of eyes.

With a lot of effort, and a lot of concealer that Crowley had for _some reason_ , it was like nothing was there in the first place.

Aziraphale wiped it off before he went to sleep though.

The markings were cute in a way, though if you ever asked him the demon would say he thought no such thing.

And so they snuggled and slept together. Finally relaxing in each other's arms, happy and full of _warmth._


End file.
